Baby
by mclewisfan
Summary: He had a dream that Laura was pregnant with twins, he felt his life was going in the opposite direction.
1. Chapter 1

"Robbie",

"Yes Laura",

"Did you ever want to have more kids in your life",

"Nah, it didn't come to mind, why you ask",

"Ah no reason", saying with a smirk on her face.

"Now you are hiding something and asking for a reason", he had his arms around her.

Looking up to him she said "ok you got me there, I'm pregnant, its twins".

"WHAT, HOW, WHAT, OMG" shocked by hearing all this. His head was spinning now, thoughts about 2 little kids jumping on the bed laughing at him.

"No, no, no" was all he said, "Hay Robbie wake up", it was Laura shaking him to wake up. It was all a dream or so he hoped it was.

He turned to look at her, "what", "come on sleepy head we have to get going", she said for him to get dressed, they were heading to Manchester to visit Lyn, Tim and Jack for a few days.

She stopped to look at Robbie, "are you alright, looks like you have seen a ghost", he was starting to sit up in the bed. "I'm fine pet, not sure if it was a bad dream or what", avoiding looking at her. "Care to talk about it", she asked. She was facing him on the bed now holding his hands.

"In the dream, you asked me about kids", she was looking at him interested at what this was about. "Ok what happened in your dream"? "you were smiling asking if I thought of anymore", she was not sure what to expect, "go on", "well I thought there was more to you asking, you said you were pregnant with twins, then there were kids jumping on the bed", he was flushed and had a panic look on his face but Laura was laughing at him now. "See you think it was funny", he said to her still laughing, "Oh Robbie honey", leaning in to kiss him, "yes it's funny, what is there to worry about, it wasn't a dream, I am pregnant with twins", she said smiling and got off the bed and walking out of the room.

He took a couple of seconds to sink in, "Laura, come back here", he followed her downstairs pulling her to him nearly crying. She looked up at him smiling, he expression soon changed when she looked at him. "Hay there honey, I'm sorry, it's not true, I couldn't help going along with your dream", she was hugging his tight. He relaxed into her embrace telling her "that was not nice, that was a cruel joke", as he kissed the top of her head but the thought would not go away.

They sat and had breakfast, packed their bags, tidied up the house and got on the road.

Robbie rang Lyn to say they were on the way, it was a 3 hour drive. As they drove along Laura had put on the radio, she was singing along with the songs. There was an odd glance towards Robbie, knowing he was deep in thought. "A penny for them", she said, this got his attention. "What sorry", "I said a penny for your thoughts" she reached out a hand rubbing his arm. "Oh sorry pet, I was miles away" turned to face her giving her a smile. "Yes we are miles away from oxford", she said jokingly. "Ha ha", was his reply.

They stopped halfway for a bite to eat and Laura drove the remained of the journey. This time he changed the radio station to something a bit more mellow. "Oh come on Robbie, we are not going to a funeral, put on something better", looking at him to see his reaction. "Maybe I don't want to", said a grumpy sod. She pulled the care over to a car park, turned off the engine, she turned to look at him. She reached out to give him a hug, "come here my grumpy sod, I love you, now turn that frown upside down", he looked at her, he was moving slowly into the hug as if under protest.

He let go and gave her a smile and a kiss, "now better", she asked and he nodded "yes" in return.

She started the car and continued their journey to Lyn's. Their journey took a little longer than expected due to roadworks on route.


	2. Chapter 2

They got settled in Lyn's, it was early evening, and they were sitting down to have dinner. Jack had been playing with his grandad in the garden and now wanted to sit beside his nanny Laura eating his dinner. She was happy to help the lad to the table. Lyn had made an old family recipe that Robbie never much liked 'lasagne' but jack liked it, but Robbie he had a weakness for the garlic bread that was served.

"Nanny Laura can you help cut my food up", she was leaning over to help him when he kissed her cheek. "Oh than you jack", as she finished cutting his lasagne. "Thank you for cutting my dinner".

On the other side of Laura, Robbie was nicking her garlic bread, she turned back catching him taking some. "Oi, I think you had enough", he was laughing at her now. "Sorry, I can't help it", he says mouth full of food.

"You can have some of mine nanny", jack said holding out some garlic bread to Laura. Lyn was looking over at them all like kids. Laura whispered to jack, "no thank you, we just won't give grandad any sausages for breakfast", it was said so Robbie could hear and jack was laughing.

"Hay, kids, eat up", said Lyn, jack was laughing at his mammy calling them all kids.

When they finished dinner, Robbie was washing the dishes and Lyn took jack up for a bath asking Laura if she wanted to help. She agreed and followed.

Lyn filled the bath, jack asked Laura to help pick out pyjamas with him, and he was showing her what he had. Jack liked toy story and Laura liked robots, they settled on toy story.

When jack was finished he went back downstairs with Laura. Robbie had finished the dishes and was putting the kettle on for a cuppa.

Lyn's partner Tim had been working late and just came in, he was happy to see his visitors and jack came running to him for a big hug.

They sat down at the table, Robbie made tea and they sat and talked about anything and everything. Jack was watching his toy story DVD.

Lyn nudging her dad, £so any news, any plans", he looked at her ad if she knew something. "No, there is not much to tell, work still busy, no plans for anything", she sounded chirpy. He turned to look at Laura then Lyn, "oh, I get it gang up on the aul lad is it, she told ya did she", he said, he was about to get up from the table.

"Hay dad, not sure what you mean, but I mentioned retirement, Laura didn't have any answers", she said looking from her dad to Laura. "Oh right, I have not done anything about it but yes I am looking into it", Lyn took her dad's hand and he relaxed. Their conversation steered to other things.

Jack had finished his DVD and came out to sit on Laura's lap, he tucked his head into her. "I think this little lad is telling us something", Tim went to lift him up, he stirred. "No, I want nanny and grandad to bring me up", well the little boss has spoken.

Robbie lifted jack up and followed Laura upstairs making sure he went to the toilet before getting into bed. Laura read him a story while Robbie listened, before she got to finish the story he was fast asleep.

They stood up to look down at the sleeping child, Robbie had put his arm on Laura's shoulder and she put her arm around his waist. Robbie kissed the top of Laura's head before leaving the room.

In Robbie's mind looking down at his grandson, what if his dream was not a dream, how would he feel, would he be able for it?


	3. Chapter 3

That night they say wrapped in each other's arms, feeling the loved from there other. Too tired to talk, Laura kissed Robbie goodnight and she wrapped into his arms tucking her head under his chin, Robbie kissed Laura on the top of her head. The fell asleep together.

Next morning they were lying in bed with his back to the door, Robbie's arm around her, the bedroom door opened, they could not hear footsteps, then the cover lifted up on Laura's side and a little person got in the bed. He settled down beside Laura and fell back asleep putting her arm around him.

About an hour later, Lyn was running around the house looking for jack. She came in to wake her dad, saying she could not find jack. Robbie woke up, in turn Laura woke then a little body stuck his head up. "Mammy it was nice and cosy in here", Lyn let out a sigh of relief the child was safe. She walked around the bed to take the little lad out. "Don't frighten mammy and daddy again", she kissed him on the head. "See you again tonight nanny and grandad", trying to wink at Laura. Lyn took jack downstairs.

All Laura and Robbie could do was laugh at jack's comment, "just as well we did not get up to any funny business, god Robbie we can't do anything till we get home", he had his around her waist now kissing her, "listen pet, we can make up for it when we get home", kissing her again. "I love you", he said to her and she replied "I love you to", kissing him again.

They had 2 more days with Lyn before heading home. They had brought jack for walks to the park, feeding ducks, playing football and doing some gardening, reading books and watching telly while Lyn and Tim had a few errands to run. Most of this had Robbie worn out, that when he sat on the sofa he was drifting off to sleep. Jack took a hint and lay beside Robbie on the sofa. Laura had started to make dinner as Lyn and Tim came back, both looked exhausted.

Both went upstairs for a shower (separately), when they returned dinner was ready. Tim went into wake Robbie and jack, both a like stretching and groggy.

They had a nice dinner and talked about Lyn, Tim and jack coming to stay in Oxford soon. When they finished they moved into the sitting room to relax. Lyn and Tim stood up to say they had an announcement to make, she was pregnant with twins and was at least 4 months gone already.

Robbie looked shocked, Lyn sat beside him, "dad is everything alright", and she was looking to Laura for answers. "Listen Lyn, before we came up here your dad had a dream one night that I asked him did he ever think about more kids", Lyn was looking from her dad to Laura to Tim while holding her dad's hand. "then in the dream I told him I was pregnant with twins, as you can imagine how he was when he told me, cold sweats. Anyway I wound him up that morning that I was, but I am not, then at the end of the dream there were kids jumping on the bed". Robbie was looking up now and the other started laughing. Laura moved to the other side of Robbie, "now it's going to be more grandkids jumping on the bed", he moved to put his arm around her and his other arm around Lyn, "congrats love, and to you to Tim and to you to jack", the little lad looked confused and sat with his dad who told him he was going to be a big brother.

"Dad, there won't be any room for 2 more babies in the bed when nanny and grandad stay", oh out of the mouths of babes, all they could do was laugh at his comment even Laura and Robbie had to laugh.

Robbie then said, "I could sleep in your bed jack and there would be plenty room in the bed then", he was thinking and got down of his dad's lap and went over to Laura, "could we all sleep in the bed beside you if grandad sleeps in my bed", she lifted him onto her lap, "of course you can", he clapped with joy.

The next day they returned home to Oxford, back to work as normal. Robbie spoke with Lyn at least once a week, the pregnancy was going ok, it was arranged when the time came jack would stay with Tim's sister who lives nearby.

A few weeks later after work one evening Laura had gone shopping, when she put the bags on the floor Robbie thought she had bought everything in the shops.

"Hay pet, who you buying for now", looking in the bags. "these are for the new baby's, it is just lemon and mint green clothes as we don't know if Lyn is having boys or girls"?, she started taking the items out of the bags, vests, Babygro's, hats, mittens, blankets, socks and dribblers. To Robbie it looked like loads, she also got some nappies.

He stood up to hug her, "you are just so amazing, it must be why I love you", he said, she replied "I would say it is your charm that I love about you", neither spoke but moved closer kissing lightly then passionately. They broke off for air, she spoke first, "Robbie be honest, and how would you have felt if I was pregnant"? he looked shocked, taken back with the question. "I honestly don't know, you can't say you don't want it cause you can't get a refund, I honestly don't know pet, probably shocked and ask who got you into that situation", now she was swatting him on the arm, both laughing.

"Laura, how would you feel if you were pregnant", he asked to voice her reply. "Sick", she made a face. "What", he asked.

She sat down and he sat beside her, his hand touching her forehead to see if she was warm. "Laura, are you feeling alright", now holding her hands, "Robbie", was all she could say before running into the bathroom to throw up. She came back a few minutes later.

"Sit pet, you must have overdone it and caught a bug or something", she allowed him to fuss. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Hay pet, it's alright", he was rubbing her back.

She didn't look up at him, "Robbie I am throwing up because I am pregnant, for real, and only one baby", he didn't say anything, he got up off the chair, she called him back but he didn't listen, kept walking. He walked out to the garden, took a deep breath "YES". From the sitting room she was wondering what he was doing that he did not react, then she heard him shouting and she let out a little laugh.

She ran out to the garden to him, throwing her arms around him. He was crying, he couldn't say anything, kissed her and hugged her. "Hay love, let's get you inside", she took his hand and led him into the house closing the back door.

He sat on the sofa beside her, she rubbed his cheek and kissed him, he was still crying. They sat like that for a while before going to bed. He eventually fell asleep waking up with a pounding headache. Laura had left before he woke up, but left him a note with the pregnancy test which showed roughly 2 months gone. He cried again. He had to go to work, took some paracetamol and went about his day, doing anything and everything to avoid a crime scene with Laura or he might cry. He got through work for the next few days without any problems or suspicions.

Laura had got the baby stuff off to Lyn in the post.

About a week later Lyn rang Robbie, he was at home with Laura.

"Hi pet, how are you feeling", he asked, "yeah dad, I am doing ok, babies are doing somersaults inside me, oh by the way thanks for the baby package", now Robbie was choking back the tears. She could hear a few sobs. "Dad, is everything alright, put Laura on", she sounded worried and he passed the phone to Laura. "Hi Lyn, he is ok", "hi Laura, did I say something to upset him, why is he crying, did someone die, did he lose his job"? She was anxious now. "Are you sitting Lyn because you might want to", Lyn taking in the instructions did so. "Yes I am sitting".

"Ok your dad has been crying and has been on and off for the past week because I found out I am pregnant", Laura could hear a bang, "Lyn, you there, Lyn", and it was a few seconds before she got a reply. "Yeah I am here, the phone fell, did I hear you correctly, that you pregnant"? Still thinking she is hearing things. "Yes Lyn you heard me correctly, you will be getting a brother or sister, I have a scan in 2 weeks, I am scared and I think your dad is still in shock", she could hear Lyn crying now. "Oh come on do I really reduce you all to tears, I can't win here can I", Robbie nodding "no" and Lyn sobbing saying "congrats" and starting to laugh.

"Laura, are you winding him up again", she had to ask. "No Lyn not this time" she said in return feeling happy and scared. "Well in that case congrats to you both, and to the old man who still has some life in him", she was laughing now. "Oh you are bad Lyn", Laura was laughing now.

"Listen tell dad I love him, thanks again for the package, night", "night Lyn", they both hung up.

"Robbie, what do I need to do to get out of shock mode, give you a few slaps, kisses, shag, strip tease, cook, give me a clue", she said sitting beside him holding his hands. He looked at her and gave her a kiss. She stood up, "I give up", and she left the room and went to bed.

When he came into the room she was curled up into a ball, he got under the covers snuggled in beside her, she turned into him, and they slept that way for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

So at this point Lyn is about 7 months pregnant and Laura is about 3 months pregnant.

Laura was in work a few days later when she got a call out to the death of a man who was shot with a bow and arrow.

When she arrived Police were already at the scene cordoning off the area. She was getting kitted up, she saw Robbie and James arrive, she waved to Robbie, and he waved back.

As she approached the body, an unusual smell was making her stomach turn, as she approached the body James was behind her. When she saw the body, she stopped, Robbie could see her face go pale and called her name, just in time, she collapsed, James caught a hold of her.

"Bring her to the car, I will call Cook to deal with this", he said give the car keys to James.

He put Laura sitting in the car and turned back to Robbie, "who is he", but looking back at Laura.

"Alec Pickman, a former friend and housemate of Laura's", he nearly shouted at James more or less for him to move quicker.

Cook had arrived, James filled him in while Robbie sat with Laura, holding her hands.

"God why is this happening to me", she said while pointing towards the crime scene. He just sat there holding her hands, knowing he was in this position before with her, he was going to be there for her this time.

"First Liega, now alec, how many more friends to I have to find", leaning into him crying now.

"Shush pet, I'm here", arms around her patting her back.

"Robbie, I hope I die before you because I couldn't face finding you", lifting her head to look at him, he was finding it hard not to laugh at that comment, but feeling a bit hurt also, "hay pet, don't be thinking like that, I am not going anywhere", he was wiping tears from her cheek now.

They finished at the scene, she went home to call Ellen, while he went back to the station.

Cook gave his prelim report, alcohol involved and a bow in the head like William Tell shooting the apple off his son's head, but also a struggle and fight beforehand, broken ribs.

They went to Innocent to say they could not proceed with this case as the issues that arose with Liega and now that Laura and Robbie were an item, but not telling her she was having his baby, he could not deal that hand again.

She agreed and assigned Action man and Hooper. Robbie was at ease with this. They finished some paperwork and gave it to Peterson.

Robbie left early to check on Laura. She was still on the phone with Ellen, he went into the kitchen to let her finish her call. She then joined him in the garden, he was looking a little drained. He took her hand, "I have asked Innocent to take us off the case, after Liega, I don't want to have to do it all again", she looked down as he put his arms around her. "How is Ellen", he asked to change the subject.

"She saw him a few days ago, he talked about moving on, but she didn't believe him", speaking slowly and sobbing.

"They went for lunch yesterday before she got the train to London", still crying into his chest. "Oh Robbie", he was holding her closer through the sobs.

They eventually went inside, they ordered some take out, watched some telly, Laura was lying on the sofa with her legs on Robbie's lap. She felt butterflies in her stomach and moved, it happened at least 2 more times.

"What's up woman, is there a bee up your arse that has you jumping around" he was looking at her. "I think the baby is moving, it feels like butterflies", she said smiling at him, she took his hand to rest on her stomach, after a few minutes of moving his hand around he could feel it also. They were smiling at one another.

"Robbie, were you like this when Val was pregnant", she asked thinking he may be upset being asked. "Yes, I was and I will still love you when you are big and Roundy", he leaned in to kiss her, she touched his cheek and kissed him back.

"Oh but I have to tell ya, get any weird cravings and I am moving out", he was laughing at her and she lightly hit his arm.

About a week later they went for the scan. Everything was coming along perfect, baby growing and moving well and mammy also doing ok.

As they left by the main entrance they passed jean, "what has you two in this neck of the woods", looking from one to the other. Quick off the mark was Laura, "routine blood test for Robbie, will hear back in a few days", looking back at jean. "What has you up here", asking jean in return, "oh just here to visit my son, rugby incident again, boys will be boys will they ever learn, well won't keep you", saying as she was walking away, each to the other "bye".

"Laura, she is going to think I have problems and check my personnel file", looking a little dull, "could have said it was you getting something done, I don't know, women's problems", now she was laughing at him, "we could have said man's problems", pointing down to him, "well Laura do you think she believes us"? She asked, "Well I bloody well hope so or she will be updating my personnel file", all he could do was laugh just thinking the look on her face.

As jean walked into the hospital, she said to herself, "my arse is he here for routine blood tests, it would be on his personnel file, has to be something else".

A couple of days later Ellen had come back from London, Peterson was no closer to answers, but had to come and ask Laura and Ellen some questions.

Robbie called him to the garden, "I was in your position once asking her questions about a friend, if you can avoid asking incriminating questions please do, let me answer some things for you", he was nodding for Peterson to sit. Peterson understood and didn't want to be on the receiving end of a stroppy pathologist in the future. He asked his questions to Robbie who answered as best her could. It only left a few questions for Laura.

It went alright, she was not to upset, but then he needed to ask Ellen some questions, Laura refused to stay in the room with her, Robbie offered to stay but she declined.

It all took about half an hour. Robbie had followed Laura upstairs. Sitting beside her on the bed he held her hand. She leaned on his shoulder, "thank you", she said to him, "what did I do", looking down at her, "you spoke with Peterson before he spoke to me and you offered to sit with Ellen", she was putting her arm around his waist, he was kissing the top of her head and putting his arm around her shoulder, "anytime pet"

They heard voices and went downstairs, they had just finished talking to Ellen, Ellen had been crying and Peterson looked content. He bed them goodbye and headed off.

After dinner, Robbie cleaned up, Ellen put on her coat said she was going for a walk, Laura offered to go, and she wanted to be on her own.

An hour later no sign of Ellen. Robbie got a text from Peterson _**we have the person responsible, Laura's friend Ellen, she asked us not to take her earlier, she wanted one last meal with Laura, I am very sorry.**_

Laura noticed him looking white as a ghost, "who was texting ya, what's up" sitting up beside him now, he passed her the phone, as she read the text she got annoyed, shouting and crying. He took her in his arms rocking her gently, "shush, it's alright", she continued to sob but calmed down slowly.

He brought her up to bed, mug of warm milk to help her relax. They lay side by side arms around one another, she talked about Ellen and Alec until she felt her eyes close. He drifted off to sleep soon after her.

As things progressed with the case it transpired Ellen was with Alec the day of the murder but a mad husband wanting revenge on the man who got his wife pregnant, they caught up with this person. Got the truth and he was sent to remand pending hearing.

When she heard this she was there to pick Ellen up, throwing her arms around her, "come on silly bitch", Ellen nudged Laura, "let's go" taking Laura's arm and going to the car park.

When they got back to the house Ellen opened a bottle of wine, Laura refused to drink, "had a bad bottle of wine recently, sticking to the water for now", she said to Ellen.

Robbie and James joined them, Ellen offering them some wine, they accepted. "Good for you, unlike this spoilt sport not drinking wine, is she the pope or something", Ellen asking looking at Laura then Robbie.

Robbie looked at Laura what she might say. She looked straight at Ellen, "no my friend, I am not the pope for not drinking wine, I am pregnant", she smiled at Ellen who at this point dropped her glass, smashing on the floor, it was empty.

"what, how, when", was all she could say excited throwing her arms around l", laughing at each other, "hay lad, less of the old man or I will put you out now", pretending to push him out the door.

Robbie cleaned up the glass Ellen had dropped, she had recovered and was delighted for Laura and Robbie, she even gave him a kiss on the cheek, "hay hands off Jacobi he is spoken for", laughing at her friend and moving towards Robbie. "That cheeky sod there, you can have him", giggling as she said it looking at James as if he was a pawn, giving him the thumbs up.

Robbie leaned down to give Laura a kiss making it last. James saw them kissing, "hay you two get a room", Ellen nudged him, "think it's a bit late for that now", James was in kinks of laughter now. To Ellen this was life laughter with friends.


	5. Chapter 5

As time progressed, Laura done less work in the field, took to more the office and lectures. Lyn had gone into labour that morning, Tim phone and Robbie was going to head up, Laura could not get time off work and had hospital appointments. He didn't want to leave her but he would be gone at least 2 days.

By the time Robbie got there Lyn had given birth to little girls Sophie Valerie Lewis Dunne and Jessica Rebecca Lewis Dunne. Robbie was over the moon as was Tim. His parents were also in the hospital. Tim's sister brought jack in that evening to see his new sisters. He kissed them both but looked disappointed.

He sat with Robbie, "grandad, where is nanny Laura", he looked down at the lad, he would find it hard to explain that Laura was going to have a baby like his mammy, "she had to work, but she would like to come up and see your little sisters", give hack a hug. He gave Robbie a big hug, "give her that hug when you get home", still hugging Robbie, "I will indeed", that promise he could keep.

They left the hospital jack went back to Tim's sister, Robbie and Tim went back to their house. Lyn was getting out the next day. Robbie tidied the house and got some shopping in, time went to the hospital to collect Lyn and the babies.

Robbie had rang Laura before he went to bed the previous night briefly to hell her the news, she was happy for Lyn.

He took a chance to ring her again, she answered after 2 rings, "hi pet, I miss you", he said heavy hearted. "I know, I miss you to", she said back to him. "How did it go at the hospital, I forgot to ask, is everything ok", asking before she could say anymore. "Everything is fine, blood pressure up a little just to take it easy", sounding happy. "that's good news", he heard her sneeze, "you ok there pet", asking her, "yes, just snuffles, nothing to worry about, the doctor just said plenty of fluids, I'll let you go, I have a lecture now, talk later, love you", while hurrying into the lecture hall, "I love you to", they both hung up.

The new additions came home, jack was staying another night with Tim's sister.

Lyn got settled but felt worn out. Tim made up some bottles to feed the babies. Lyn handed one baby to her dad and a bottle, the other baby to Tim, "get into practice dad, you have it all ahead of ya", laughing as she walked out of the room to take a nap, "water off a duck's back pet", he said back to her.

Two days later Robbie had to head home with a promise to jack that he would bring Laura to see his new sister's and to give Laura a hug. He was pleased with that, Robbie was so proud of his new granddaughters.

Laura had been hectic in work, keeping up with paper work was worse than being out in the field, she was feeling run down, her staff reminded her to take breaks, James even made a point to bring by bottles of water to keep her hydrated. She was grateful for all these little things.

Robbie had rang to say he was on the way home. Laura had left early to get home and make a start on dinner, she needed to rest. She sat on the sofa putting her feet up, she felt worn out. She couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep.

It was starting to get dark when Robbie got home he saw Laura's car but no lights on in the house. He went in, turned on the hall light, called her name, but no answer, he looked in the kitchen, then the sitting room, he saw her curled up, and he turned on the lamp and sat on the floor beside her.

He pushed some strands of hair off her face, brushed her cheek, her lips and kissed her head, she felt warm. He spoke softly, "hay sleepy head, I'm home", she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the surroundings, she put an arm around him pulling him closer, "hi honey, I missed you", he was leaning in to kiss her, "I missed you to", and to the bump he said "and you to", kissing her belly.

"So how is my little footballer doing", asking as he rubbed her belly, "our little princess is fine", she said. She started to sit up and felt a little dizzy, he steadied her helping her sit up.

"I hope you're not coming down with anything pet, let me get you a glass of water", he left getting a drink. When he came back into the room she said, "everything was ok at the hospital, I think just work", giving him a reassuring answer.

He made her stay put on the sofa and ordered some take out. They ate in front of the telly, he wanted to keep her as relaxed as possible.

They sat a little longer and he showed her pictures of the new babies, she was all happy for he, he had a big happy grin on his face since he got home, and she was looking forward to meeting the new additions.

"Jack gave me a present for you", he put his arms out to her and hugged her tight, "this is the best present from such a little person", as she looked up at him, he kissed her softly loving this woman.

Laura was starting to yawn again, "come on pet, let's get you up to bed", she did not protest she let him lead her upstairs.

She went in to the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth, when she came out Robbie went in, when he came out Laura was tucked up in bed nearly asleep. He got in the bed beside her turning off the lights.

She was lying on her back, Robbie lying on his side rubbing her belly, he felt the baby kick a few times, he moved down to kiss her belly, "shush, go asleep, mammy can't sleep cause you decide to play football now" kissing her belly and resting on the pillow next to her. She was laughing at him but loved him for it.

"You are feeling a little warm pet, let's hope it is nothing serious", leaning over to kiss her and put an arm around her. She hoped it was nothing serious either.

The following morning she felt well resting knowing Robbie was back, but still felt a little warm. Robbie took her to the doctor to be on the safe side. It transpired to be a chest infection, she was given tablets, told to rest and take it easy. Robbie made sure of that. He called on Ellen, if she could stay with Laura for a few days to be sure she did not lift a finger.

Robbie fused over Laura making sure she was getting plenty of rest. It was starting to suffocate her. So far he had taken 2 days off work to look after her, Ellen was coming later that day. "Oh for god sake Robbie, I am not a doll, go to work please", she was saying while hiding under the covers.

He pulled the covers down, looking into her eyes, "ok pet, call me if you need me", kissing her, she was looking back at him as if she disobeyed an order.

She grabbed him hand pulled him in for another kiss, "l love you, can you get me some ice cream on the way home please", looking sorry at him. "Yes pet, I love you, see you later", kissing her on the head before going to work.

Ellen arrived later, she want to follow Robbie's instructions to not allow Laura lift a finger, but knew better than to fuss over her friend. Laura did get up pottered around the house but wat with feet up, she let Ellen do everything, probably told her where to find things.

Ellen was grateful to spend time with Laura, but she needed to get out and go for a walk, felt like cabin fever after 2 days. She didn't force Laura to go, she wanted to be alone. She had been gone for at least 2 hours, Laura had been home on her own and took to doing some work in the garden, and she only managed to sit on the bench before feeling dizzy. Her phone was in the kitchen, she needed to call Ellen.

After a while she got up to go back inside, but stumbled at the door, came down on her hands, she dragged herself along the floor, got the phone to ring Ellen but no answer.

She would have to call Robbie, he answered after 3rd ring, "hi pet, is everything ok", asking but afraid why she could be calling, possibly to just say hello, "no Robbie, I'm feeling dizzy, went to sit in the garden, I fell coming back in to get my phone", worrying sound in her voice that did not sit well with him. "Oh where is Ellen"? He asked sounding annoyed. "She went for a walk, I did try her phone", she was sounding afraid now.

"Ok, are you sitting, did you hurt anywhere"? He was asking her as a doctor would. "Yes I am sitting in the kitchen, I did not hurt anywhere when I fell, came down on my hands, yes the baby is ok, I can still feel your footballer kicking", he was relaxing letting out a little laugh. "I thought it was your princess dancing, do you want me to come home pet" he asked hearing a noise in the background. "No its ok Ellen has come back, talk to you later", letting out a sigh of relief they hung up.

Ellen got Laura onto the sofa, gave her some soup and orange juice. She slept afterward until Robbie got home. He looked disappointed at Ellen but knew Laura could be stubborn, no point holding a grudge here.

Ellen started dinner and Robbie checked on Laura, she was still feeling crap. When dinner was ready managed to eat some, Ellen thought she was starting to look like her own patient but did not verbally share her comment.

There was a knock on the door, Robbie went to answer thinking it could be James. To his surprise it was Peterson. "Oh hello there, to what do I owe this visit Alan", asking the well-dressed man, "do come in" moving aside to let him pass. "I am actually here to see Ellen", Robbie was taken aback and brought him through to the kitchen.

"Ellen, you have a visitor", moving towards Laura to allow Peterson come in.

They exchanged pleasantries, "hi Laura", "hi Alan". They moved to the sitting room to let Ellen and Alan talk. He spotted Laura's bump, "congrats, when you due" he asked, "just before Christmas, thanks", he shook hands with Robbie.

So it turned out Peterson and Ellen had met earlier while out walking, he was asking her out on a date, which she agreed.

Next morning Laura felt no better, so he brought her to the hospital, she had low blood pressure, they kept her in for 2 days, give her IV fluids. He sat with her most of the time, when Ellen came in all she could talk about was Alan, Alan, and Alan.

She could not hold back, "Ellen will you shut the fuck up about action man", where Laura was all hormonal and listening to Alan Alan Alan. Ellen replied, "sorry didn't realise I was, hay why do you call him action man", Laura was starting to laugh, "oh you will find out in time honey", smiling at Ellen.

A week later Ellen returned home, she was in regular contact with Alan and arranging a few dates.

Laura was home from hospital feeling better. Laura had rung Lyn to find out how the twins and jack were, she was telling Lyn her problems and being in hospital, in the background she could hear jack, and Lyn put him on the phone.

"Nanny Laura, I missed you when grandad came", said a sweet little voice. "I missed you to little man, sorry I could not make it, I had to work, but I promise I will see you soon", saying to jack. "hay tell me how do you like your new baby sisters", she was asking him and could hear a baby cry, "they cry, mammy feeds them and they sleep, that's all they do, I help my mammy feed them", sound happy and proud.

"Oh you must be the best little helper ever", with a touch of glee in her voice, but still did not want to confuse the little lad telling him she is going to have a baby.

Robbie had come in and was sitting beside her. "Grandad has come in do you want to talk to him", she asked him, "I want to talk to you, but he might get jealous, so I better talk to him, I love you Nanny Laura", jack said. Robbie could hear jack saying this. "I love you to jack, bye, here is grandad", she was passing the phone to Robbie. She could hear jack sounding disappointed cause he could not talk to her.

She lifted the lids and saw lots of baby clothes. She tapped Robbie for him to tell Lyn thanks for the stuff. Next he brought in a cot, she wanted to jump into Robbie's arms but he was still on the phone.

She went to make tea and James followed her.

"So Laura, do we have any names picked out for my godchild, whether it be a boy or a girl"? Asking in his cheeky sod tone.

"No James we do not have any names for your godchild, who gave you that job"? she asked moving closer to him, looking at him. "I promoted myself to that job", now looking down at her. She took his ear whispering, "Consider yourself demoted to godmother, cheeky sod", kissing him on the cheek.

They laughed at each other not hearing Robbie come in, "what did I miss here"? He wanted to know.

"What you missed was Sergeant Hathaway here promoting himself to godfather", James had a big cheesy grin and Robbie looked not one bit surprised.

Laura had another scan at the hospital, she was 7 months now, the baby was turning that they could see it was a little boy, both were smiling, Robbie had Laura's hand, putting her hand to his lips and looking at each other to say, "I love you", baby was coming along fine and Laura was doing ok.

They went home to talk about names. Laura had always liked Matthew, Robbie had not particular preference at the moment.

He was sitting with one arm around her and the other rubbing her belly. "How about Matthew Robert Lewis", he said to her looking at her all happy. "It is going to be Matthew Robert Hobson Lewis" she was saying to him now. "It could be, but you would be Laura Lewis", she looked at him now, he had reached behind him and took out a box, he opened the box, she looked at it, looked at him, a tear rolled down her cheek. He proceeded to go down on one knee holding out the box, "Laura Hobson possibly Lewis, will you marry me"?

Tears were rolling down her face now, she reached to his hands pulling him beside her off the floor. "Robert Lewis, yes I will marry you", he took the ring from the box, put it on her finger, hugging and kissing her.

She lifted her head, "let's go, I feel so horny, must be the hormones", no need to tell him twice he was up like a light. When they got upstairs they started kissing, a little someone was getting in the way. They both stripped off and lay on the bed, all he could do was rub her belly and kiss her belly telling the little footballer to keep it down.

She sat on him, he was aroused, he slid into her easily, he liked this view, and he could rub her belly, up her body, her nipples were so sensitive, just kept going back to her belly. She was comfortable this way for now, after a while she could feel the baby move, it made it uncomfortable, they had to change. He took her from behind, she could feel his balls banging off her, and it felt nice. He reached around to her chest teasing her nipples, moving to her clit she was moist.

"Oh Robbie, that feels so nice, don't stop" he was going fast as normal but afraid he was doing the baby damage.

"I don't want to hurt the baby", he said.

"now is not a time to be worrying about that, hormonal woman here in the throes of passion, now shag me", oh he wanted this also did not have to be told twice, a few more thrusts and she came calling his name, "oh Robbie, Robbie, oh ooohhh, mmmmm", he could feel her tightness which brought him over the edge, she could hear his moans, "oh yeah, oh Laura, Laura", he withdrew after a few seconds and lay down beside her with her back to him, he pulled the covers up over them, putting his arms around her she rested her hand over his which was resting on her belly.

He kissed her shoulder.

"I like this hormonal woman, can I keep her", she swatted his arm. They said goodnight to each other. They fell asleep loved up and cuddled up.


	6. Chapter 6

For at least the next 2 weeks hormonal Laura was around, she had Robbie worn out, evident when he was in work, looking tired. James liked to tease him about this, which in turn had Robbie a grumpy git. He was only short of having a bag of frozen peas on his lap.

James went off to get some coffee as jean was passing by.

"Morning ma'am",

"Morning James, is Robbie around"? Asking as if looking for a shadow.

"Inside", as he pointed to the office.

"Thank you", as she walked into the office.

"Morning ma'am", looking worse for wear.

"Morning Robbie, god you look worn out, is everything alright"? Hoping he will give her an answer.

"I do hope you are not putting Laura under any stress with the baby".

"Oh no chance me putting her under stress, other was around, hormonal horny woman on me hands", is all he said, she could not help but laugh.

"What", he asked.

"sorry for laughing, just so funny, enjoy it Robbie because after the baby you won't get as much sex, oh this has made my day, will I get you a bag of frozen peas", she could not help but laugh, just as James came back in handing Robbie his coffee.

"Boy wonder, if you think of joining her in laughter, you can go home", looking disappointed at James. He could not help but ash why jean was laughing, "pregnant woman", they both started laughing.

Robbie got up and walked out of the office. He would see how his lovely daughter was and have a chat with her.

He sat in his car talking to Lyn for at least 10 mins telling her what happened.

"Listen dad, get used to it, maybe mum was not like that when expecting us, but enjoy it", she could not help but laugh.

"Thanks a lot not you too, bye, will chat again soon", he said hearing the laughter in her voice.

"Bye dad".

He went back inside, finished up some paperwork. Trying to ignore James who laughed every time Robbie looked at him.

Robbie was heading home and went down to see if Laura was finished. She had a few things to finish up. He was sitting in the chair, she noticed him looking worn out and felt sorry for him.

She finished up grabbed her things and put her arm around him, "all set to go honey, I am wrecked", oh he thought great I can sleep tonight.

On the way home she asked, "What's up you look so grumpy", he told her of James, jean and Lyn laughing at him for having a hormonal pregnant woman on his hands. All she could do was laugh, "come on Robbie, it is funny", she rested her hand on his arm.

"Not you as well ganging up on me", he wouldn't look at her just drove home.

Once inside the house, he made dinner while Laura rested her feet. She was checking out baby things on line, they would collect them the next day. Over dinner they talked about hormones, that she thought the sex part had hone off her, he was happy he didn't have to keep shagging, not that he didn't enjoy it.

After dinner she showed him the items they were buying the next day, car seat, crib and baby monitor, Lyn couldn't part with those items she was still using them.

Laura lay on the sofa with her legs up on Robbie, resting his hand on her belly. Feeling his little footballer moving around. He laughed every time the baby moved. Laura rested her hand over his. He leaned down to kiss her. He noticed she was looking sleepy and took her up to bed.

The next day they went shopping for their baby stuff, Laura seemed happy but something else felt odd. Nearing the end of the pregnancy with 4 weeks to go was feeling like a beach whale, but Robbie still loved her. As she looked at baby clothes she was amazed how small some things could be. He was picking up a few items because he liked them, she thought he was like a kid in a toy store. "God help when the baby is born, if you are shopping like that now", saying to Robbie as he put each item in the trolley.

They paid for their purchases and went for a bite to eat. When they got back to the car, no one noticed a red Skoda parked alone watching Laura and Robbie. They put their things in the car, Laura went to put the trolley back and Robbie reversed out of the parking space.

Laura heard bang and car alarms, she turned to see someone run from the Skoda, then noticed it had hit their car, Robbie was still in the car.

Other people came to their attention now.

She ran to him, the air bag had gone off, he cut his head, seemed dazed. She called him, he called out to her, but she could not get close to him to check he was alright.

She ran to the far side of the car, an off duty PC stopped her, she was frantic with worry. It took a few minutes the PC recognised Robbie then made the connection to Laura.

PC Harte called it in with mention of Robbie and Laura a pregnant woman.

PC Harte got close to check on Robbie, Laura asked for her phone from the car, he handed it to her, and Robbie was alert, possible whiplash and broken ribs.

Fire brigade and Police arrived, they managed to get the other car moved so they could get to Robbie. PC Harte stayed to assist with Robbie and PC Lockhart approached Laura. An ambulance was on scene, they checked Laura who was frantic at this point, and she was crying for Robbie, her blood pressure was starting to rise causing concern for paramedics. They wanted to take her in but she wanted to know Robbie was ok.

PC Lockhart sat with her, she was given oxygen, she spoke to her about the baby to keep her mind calm, it was helping until she was getting cramps, she cried with the pain.

They managed to free Robbie, whiplash, broken ribs and broken wrist. As he was wheeled to the ambulance he called for her. There was a tear in his eye looking at how upset she was.

She insisted on travelling with him and PC Lockhart accompanied her to keep her calm. Before she got in she rang James, "hi James", her voice was all over the place. "Laura, what's wrong, is the baby ok", panicking ready to get in the car.

"It's Robbie, car hit him in the car park", is all she could get out before winced in pain.

"Where are you Laura", she didn't answer but could he could make out the phone being passed over.

"Sgt Hathaway, it's PC Lockhart, a car hit DI Lewis' car, he is on the way to hospital and I think Laura is going into labour from the stress", she was calm enough telling James the story.

"Thank you Julie, I am on the way", he was in the car en route to the hospital.

At the hospital, Robbie was taken one way, Laura was taken another way. "Robbie", she kept calling, he could not answer.

Laura was put on a monitor and checked over, she was definitely going into labour due to the stress of the accident, and it was taking a while to calm her down.

She kept asking for Robbie. "I want him here, I want Robbie", almost crying as she said it.

The nursed looked to Julie who told her Robbie was brought into A&E after an accident. She offered to check for Laura how Robbie was doing.

In the meantime James had got to the hospital, he managed to get into see Robbie.

"Are you skiving off for a few days, the lengths some go to", James said to Robbie.

"Hay there, don't make me laugh", he said back.

"How is Laura, she tried ringing me but Julie told me what happened", looking at Robbie who was half phased by this. He had heard Laura crying but he thought it was just because of the accident.

James offered to check on Laura for Robbie, off he went and missing Julie who was in one lift and he was in the other. He rang Lyn to say that Robbie and Laura were in hospital but no update yet.

As James got off the lift and walked the corridor, in the distance he could make out Laura's voice, "I want Robbie here", as James approached the disk, he asked about Laura, when a nurse appeared looking agitated because of Laura's demands.

"This way she is looking for you, she is nearly ready to give birth but is looking for you", James confused, just followed the nurse, he went to Laura's side who took his hand and cried.

She was in pain and wanted to push. As Doctors and Nurses got prepared, one said to James, "now hold your partner's hand", looking at James who obeyed. She turned to Laura, "let's get this footballer out", as if she was catching a baseball.

Laura squeezed James' hand, "don't you ever have kids, let this be a reminder", as she screamed in pain.

James could feel the life leaving his hand with nail marks included. She squeezed his hand at least another 2 times before Matthew Robert Lewis made an appearance.

James let go of Laura's hand, looked pale and fainted, all Laura could say was, "leave him", one nurse came to his aid, the other nurse had wrapped baby and handed him to Laura who was all goo goo gag a at the baby.

The nurse that helped James, sat him on a chair, "would you like to hold your baby". Laura looked at the nurse, "he is not my partner, he is a friend", the nurse looked from one to the other, and James answered, "No sorry, her partner is down in A&E, she wanted him here", now the nurse understood. "Oh I see, I apologise for the confusion", both smiled at her.

The baby was taken to be checked and Laura turned to James, "is Robbie ok, why did he not come up", she asked as sad sounding voice.

James told Laura what happened, they were keeping an eye on him. She was said he was not with her but she wanted to go to him.

Half an hour later she asked the nurse to bring her down to Robbie. Baby was left with James to feed. She got upset seeing him rigged up to wires, he was awake and alert.

He was so happy to see her, such a sight for sore eyes. They held hands.

"How are you pet", he managed to say before she broke down that he was alive and also because he was not there for the birth of their son.

She couldn't answer him just kept crying, the nurse could see she was upset and starting to get agitated so was bringing her upstairs to rest.

Before she left they said to one another, "I love you".

Robbie rested but was upset at how emotional Laura was.

Laura was settled into her room, James was finished feeding the baby who was now asleep. Laura was still upset as she was settled, he took the baby to the nursery, Laura was given a sleeping tablet to help her relax and sleep.

James went back down to Robbie to see how he was, he asked after Laura, he told him she was asleep. Robbie told James how she was.

"Robbie, she was emotional and upset since she came in, even on the ward, look I have the scars to prove it", showing him the marks where Laura squeezed his hand.

"No wait, nail marks, bruised hand, oh man she didn't, and I wasn't there", looking at James upset.

"Yes, Robbie, Matthew Robert Lewis is upstairs asleep", as he touched Robbie's shoulder, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

He was hurting that he could not be there for her but also because of broken ribs. He needed surgery on his wrist to set it back. He was taken off for that and they would bind his ribs.

James left the hospital to go and get Robbie's car sorted, see if what they bought could be salvaged. Also to get clothes for Robbie, Laura and the baby.

The following morning James had a call from Lyn to say they were en route to Oxford. They were going to stay a few days, so it was arranged James would stay with Robbie and Laura help them out and Lyn could stay at James' place. He waited till they arrived, got settled and went to the hospital.

Robbie was awake, alert and happy to see them, jack was happy to see his grandad, when he saw his arm in plaster he just sat on the side of the bed. The twins were getting big now 3 months old. Jack asked Robbie, "when are you coming home grandad", "hopefully tomorrow jack", he told him. Next he asked, "Where is Nanny Laura", Robbie looked at Lyn. "Oh pet she is in hospital also, she is not well but not hurt like me", he sighed to this, "can I go see her now", looking to Lyn now.

Meanwhile upstairs Laura was relaxed but still upset, finding it hard to adjust to Robbie not being well. She didn't really want visitors, James came in with her clothes, took up the baby, she was afraid to hold him. He told her Lyn was downstairs, "I don't want to see them, I just want to see Robbie", looking out the window.

"Ok I will tell her", he put the baby back in his cot, gave her a hug and went downstairs.

Jack saw James, "can I go see Nanny Laura now", James looked from Robbie to Lyn to jack, "she is very tired, she is having a sleep now", jack looking upset.

He called Lyn aside.

"Laura saw your dad last night after having the baby, she was upset, they gave her a sedative, she won't hold the baby, just wants to see your dad", Lyn was shocked at this and upset, "leave it to me, I will go up to her, leave your phone with dad", calling Tim over, "you two take the kids for a walk", pushing them along.

Giving Robbie the phone, "answer this when I ring ok, I am going up to see Laura", giving him a hug.

Lyn went upstairs to Laura, she was lying on the bed. She walked into the room, picked up the baby and went all gooey eyed. Laura turned, "I don't want visitors", until she saw who it was Lyn. She spoke to the baby, "I think someone wants to say hello to daddy don't they and so does mammy want to talk to daddy", walking over the sit on the bed beside Laura.

She took out her phone, rang James phone for a video chat. There on the screen was her dad. "Hay there, this little guy wants to say hello to his daddy", putting the phone in front of the baby. She could see tears in Robbie's eyes.

"Hay little man", the baby yawned. "I can see a little of jack in him, little terror", Lyn said laughing.

Lyn handed the phone to Laura and put the baby down.

"Hi pet, how you are feeling now my footballer has kicked his way out", laughing at her. Between crying and laughing, "alright, can't wait to get into my own bed, I miss you", blowing kisses to the screen.

He spoke first, "I hope to be going home tomorrow", she looked upset, "oh god I am not sure when they are letting me out, blood pressure is up a bit", and he felt for her.

They spoke a few minutes more before hanging up.

Robbie was brought up to see her later, to her he was looking better. He got emotional looking at his baby and the mother of his baby the woman he loved.

A priest walked into the room with 2 nurses. All she said, "Fuck sake, I'm not dying", they laughed and Robbie took her hand, "we are getting married", she was stunned and shocked and kissed him and let out a laugh.

In the privacy of the hospital room a wedding took place, so when they registered the baby he could be Matthew Robert Lewis to parents Robert and Laura Lewis. Unfortunately they could not spend the night in the same room.

Both got out of hospital the next day, relief to be home. Tim and Lyn brought the kids over. Jack gave his grandad a hug, when he went to Laura, she was holding the baby, he looked at her, "give the baby to my mammy, I want to hug you", Lyn took the bundle and Laura gave jack a hug. He sat on her lap for a while. He looked confused, "did my mammy leave my sister with you", he asked, "no, why", awaiting his reply. "Cause you were holding a baby and you don't own any", Laura gave him a hug, "I thought I was your baby", she put him on the chair beside her, she took the baby from Lyn.

"remember the way your mammy's belly got big because your sisters were in there, this little guy was inside my belly, I was not feeling well when your sister's were born so I stayed at home when grandad went to visit", he looked content with the answer.

"When he gets bigger can he play football with me", he asked. Robbie answered, "of course he can little buddy".

A few days later, Lyn, Tim. and the kids went home, they would be back down for Christmas.

James stayed to give Laura and Robbie a hand. Robbie had his cast replaced with a softer one, his ribs were healing nicely.

He was feeling up to sleeping beside Laura again, she was afraid she would turn and hurt him at night. As they lay in bed arms around one another, "finally a night beside my wife", kissing her on the lips, "strange being called a wife", she was teasing him now. "What would you prefer, love of my life", "no wife is ok but I like love of your life also", kissing him back.

They slept that night, Laura woke to the baby crying but it was distant, she sat up and looked around and the baby was not in his cot. She got up to follow the cries. She found James in the kitchen feeding the baby.

"Now little man, mammy and daddy need plenty of sleep, let's have breakfast and watch telly", he did not hear Laura, "you can borrow him anytime you want to attract a girl", he turned to look at her. "Didn't hear you come down", he said.

"I could just kiss you", he blushed, "you have been so good and helpful with Matthew", she said to him.

"Now, now Mrs Lewis, don't want Mr Lewis to get jealous do we", raising an eyebrow. "How did you know about that, were you earwigging again James", as she kissed him on the cheek. "I am a detective Laura, besides the door was open as I was going to the bathroom could not help but hear you", giving her a cheeky grin.


End file.
